And There Was No Escape
by ThatOneThestral
Summary: Harry has a hard time at the Dursley's. When his birthday comes, how will he escape? Will a mysterious savior guide the way? A Harry/Snape bonding fic. Mentions of Slash, but nothing serious at the moment. May be more in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~** This is my first fanfiction that I've posted anywhere, so i hope everyone likes it! Of course, if you don't like it, then don't read it. I'll update it once, sometimes twice, a week. Hope everyone enjoys!

 **Disclaimer-** Please note that I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them when she's not looking. ;)

 **Warnings-** There will be child abuse and mild language in this chapter. Poor Harry. But if you don't want to read it, then don't. Thanks for reading!

* * *

16 year old Harry Potter was having a horrible night. Not just any horrible night, but a horrible birthday. Of course, his relatives wouldn't be getting him any presents or cake or anything a "normal" boy like Dudley would be getting on their birthdays. Harry never got any of this because, according to his relatives, he was not normal. He was a freak. It wasn't Harry's fault that he was magical, or "freakish" as his relatives put it. It wasn't his fault his Hogwarts letter had come on his eleventh birthday. It wasn't his fault that he grew up being able to do things that were simply not normal. Every night, Harry dreamed and hoped and wished that he could just not be magical. The Dursleys hated him because of it. "Hate" might not even be a strong enough word. They despised him. Loathed him. wished he didn't exist. But, obviously, Harry did exist. And the Dursleys tried to make every moment he spent in their perfect home a horrible one. Especially on July 31st. Harry's birthday was his least favorite day of the year, no doubt about it. "Freak!" Harry heard the shout of his uncle and knew what was coming. There was nowhere to hide now.

"Get out here you unworthy piece of filth!" Vernon screamed at him. There was no escape from what was coming. Harry tried as hard as he could to just disappear. He wished so much that he was back at Hogwarts. He was having a miserable enough summer as is, with Sirius gone and all.  
Harry weakly stood up, ignoring the pain in his arm... and the rest of his body. He was barely recognizable compared to the confident, happy teenager he was at Hogwarts. Now he was weak, bloody, and scrawny. Nobody cared about him here. Here, he was a slave to worship them at their feet, a punching bag for them to take their anger out upon.

"Hurry up you little shit" Petunia called out to him. Groaning, Harry dragged himself out into the family room, where The Dursleys waited for him. "Hullo Harry" Dudley said in an unnervingly cheerful voice. "Aren't you just _sooo_ excited for your birthday present? I know dad and I are. I've been waiting for this ever since you tried to steal my food when i wasn't looking stupid Freak."

"I can't believe you. Trying to steal from us after we took you with loving arms into our own home? Well I'm sure we'll fix this little problem right up. We can teach you a lesson to _NEVER_ steal from us again." Harry was trying to hold in his tears, looking at the ground. There was no escape now.

"Come here Freak." Vernon said with a menacing look about him. Harry stayed glued to the spot, not even bothering to look up. No matter if he followed their instructions, no matter if he obeyed them, there was no escape.  
"Come. Here. NOW." Roared Vernon. Harry rushed over to his side, not bothering anymore to stop the tears from falling. It didn't matter if was weak now. "Repeat after me Boy. 'I am an ungrateful, worthless freak who steals from the people who cared enough to take me in. I am unworthy of even living." Harry couldn't help himself. He tried so hard to stop the words from escaping his lips, but there was no point. He was so angry, and the anger had been bubbling up inside of him since before he could even remember.

"Yeah, you are." What Harry did not realize then was that those three words that he had said with such loathing and anger were the words that would change his life forever. Vernon's face went redder than the whole Weasley clan's hair put together. His eyes went from bitterness to pure murder.

"YOU, BOY, ARE THE MOST UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FREAK I HAVE EVER LAID MY EYES UPON. I REGRET EVER TOUCHING YOUR MISERABLE WEAK FREAKY BODY WHEN I FOUND YOU ON MY DOORSTEP. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU YEARS AGO." What Vernon said was actually less hurtful than Harry had expected. He should have known what was going to come next. Vernon walked up to Harry slowly.

"Nobody cares about you Boy." And Vernon had punched him in the gut before he could comprehend what had been said. Everything was turning fuzzy and white. HE couldn't see or hear or think. Harry slipped out of consciousness then. Luckily for him, he couldn't feel the beating or the pain Vernon would inflict on him. He wouldn't feel it for a long time.

 _There is no escape_.

* * *

 **AN~** I know, This is a short chapter, Sorry! I'll try to update every day, but as the plot starts to unfold and the story really gets moving I'll priobably be down to once or twice a week, maybe less. Thanks for reading and pretty please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~** Chapter two is finally here! Thank you for following and enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to Belle, who helped me write it, and gives me my inspiration. :)

 **Disclaimer-** Don't own the characters. Don't make money from them. If i did than i probably wouldn't be sitting in bed writing fanfiction. I'm only borrowing when JKR isn't looking. ;)

 **Warnings-** This chapter contains mild language and a little bit of child abuse.

* * *

Harry woke feeling like Hell. His whole body was on fire. Everything hurt so bad. Even just thinking hurt. It was hard to tell exactly where the pain started from; as there wasn't a tiny centimeter of his body that didn't hurt. Harry wished he would just die already. He was already in Hell as it was. Death seemed like a haven compared to this nightmare he was living in. It was all Dumbledore's fault really, the old hag. He was the one who sent Harry to this Hellhole. He was the one who wouldn't let him stay at the Weasley's. He was the one who caused this. And he would pay; Harry would make sure of that. He would be merciless. Albus Dumbledore: the "great Hogwarts headmaster" would pay for the pain he had caused the innocent boy. Harry tried to move, but it only sent a great flare of pain throughout his body.  
"Are you still breathing you stupid little Bastard?" Harry didn't answer; almost didn't hear Vernon because his ears were clogged up with blood. His eardrums might've punctured too. Vernon peeked through the door of his cramped cupboard.

"There you are you little bitch." He said, chuckling. Harry couldn't move. He was frozen in fear, and in pain. It was over, he could feel it. He knew he was dying. Vernon wouldn't give him mercy. He would kill him. The only reason being that he was alive, and he was something to take anger out upon.

"P-pl-plea-se" Harry managed to choke out, ignoring the pain it spread through his face and jaw.  
"N-no-no." Fresh tears creeped out of his eyes. Fresh tears, and fresh blood. Not that he had much of that left anyway. Even just crying burned so badly he wished he could die this very minute. It was more horrible and terrifying and painful than anything he had ever felt in his life. Worse than Quirrell, worse than the Basilisk, worse than the triwizard tournament and Voldemort touching his scar. It was more horrifying than Umbridge even. But worst of all, it was worse than even Sirius dying.  
"Damn Freaks. They think they're better than us normal folk." Vernon muttered just loud enough so Harry could hear him.  
"But don't worry Harry dear, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to drag you out and throw you into a ditch where you miserable filth belong." Harry couldn't Ray awake any longer, and slipped out of consciousness once again.

When Harry finally woke up for the second time, he was on a cold, hard surface. His body was still on fire. He was still in Hell. He hadn't died yet. Why was it always him? He was always the one who had to deal with this shit, and he never got a break. He tried to sit up, but it felt like both of his legs were shattered. His arms too. To be honest, his whole body felt like a helpless pile of broken glass swept under the rug where nobody would look at it ever again. He laid there for what seemed like months. Would anyone ever come for him? For the third time since his birthday, Harry fell out of consciousness and into the world of dreams.

When Harry woke this time, he actually felt much much better. He was still in horrible pain, but at least he could tell where it was circulating from. Mostly, it was his right eye that hurt. Everywhere else was extremely painful too, but it wasn't as bad is his eye. Harry slowly lifted his arm up, realizing it didn't hurt much more to move than it did to lie still. He carefully touched his fingertips to his face, wincing at the immense pain it caused him in doing so.

"Ah." An unknown voice said. "Our guest awakens."

"W-whe-re a-m I?" Harry croaked out, trying to ignore the pain welling up in his throat.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little arse about that. We can have you sorted out in no time at all. Now, I've looked over your injuries and they were pretty serious. Do you know how you got them?" Harry wasn't sure if he should trust this mysterious person. Where was he anyway?

"I-I fell out the w-window."

"Hmmm... Well I'm not an expert, but I really don't think falling out a window can lose you your eye." Harry was silent for a minute, not actually believing what he was hearing.

"What?"

"Well why else does your eye hurt so bad? It looked as if somebody ripped it out... were you fighting with anyone? Was there anyone who you think could've done this to you?"

"Of- of course n-not" Harry was starting to feel dizzy, as if this was a nightmare he couldn't escape from. But as always, he didn't have such luck.

"Well anyway, once we get you healed up, you can stay here until you have someplace to go- of course if you already have a place to go then you can go there instead; I was just wondering about since you were laying in a ditch when I found you."

"No. I don't have anywhere. Thanks." Harry replied weakly. What was going on? Did the Dursleys really leave him out to die in a ditch like Vernon said?

"But, of course, I'll need something in return."

"Oh. Well, I-I don't have any-any money or a-anything. But I-I'm sure I'll find some- some way to pay you back."

"Don't worry lad. I already have an idea of how you can pay me. We can sort this out tonight." Harry was a little skeptical. This mysterious man seemed suspicious, and he didn't even know who he was or what he looked like. It hurt to much to open his eyes.

"Now you get some rest. I'm sure you'll be okay when you wake up; save for a little pain, especially in your eye." And Harry fell asleep wondering who this mysterious man was.

* * *

 **AN~** Thank you all ever so much for reading and for following. Forgive me for not updating until this late, but I've been out all day and haven't had access to my computer. Also, if you want earlier updates follow me on Wattpad because i update them there before i do on here. That's partly because i write my stories on my phone and Wattpad is easily accessible from there, and i can update as soon as i finish. On here, i can't update from my phone so i have to wait until I'm home and on the computer first. My Wattpad is ThatOneThestral same as on here. Also, I'm about halfway done with Chapter 3, and if i finish that tonight I'll most likely start Chapter 4 so you can expect a chapter a day for the next few days. Also, no school tomorrow, so I'll be writing quite a bit and it's possible two chapters tomorrow. Thanks again for reading everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

An~ Hello again everyone! from now on, I'm going to make sure each chapter is at least 1,000 words, if not more. Before, my chapters were actually really short, but I'm working on making them longer, don't worry. I actually posted this chapter on Wattpad yesterday but i was too lazy to get on my computer to upload it here, sorry! Thanks again everyone for reading and following!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for Ryder, I do own him, luckily) And don't make money from them. I'm only borrowing them from the wonderful JKR.

Warnings: Mild language in this chapter, i think that's it. Also, the next chapter will be a touch graphic, so if you wanna skip over that go ahead ;)

The next time Harry woke up, he didn't hurt much. The only thing that still hurt like Hell was his eye- or if the mystery stranger was right- his eye socket. He opened his left eye, which kind of hurt his other one a little, but at least he could see. He couldn't find his glasses anywhere, so he was pretty sure Vernon had smashed them to pieces.

"Ah the mystery boy awakens." The stranger said, chuckling. "So anyway, how are you?"

"Um, I'm okay I guess. My eye hurts a lot though."

"That's definitely normal. Can you see okay? It would surprise me if you could actually. I'm almost surprised you're still alive. You lost a lot of blood."

"Uh, well I don't have my glasses... I think they got smashed when Vernon- when I fell out the window." Harry almost slipped out the fact that Vernon did this to him.

"Who's Vernon? Also, I might be able to get you some glasses, for a small price. Do you know your prescription?" The mystery man looked a little suspicious of who Vernon was, and if Harry actually had fallen out the window. Harry decided to ignore the question about Vernon.

"No, I don't. Thank you for the offer though." He said politely.

"I'll see if I can get you an appointment. I know a place. I'll need your name though."

"Uh, it's Harry."

"Harry...?"

"Potter."

"Well Harry Potter, I'll get you sorted out in no time at all. Just rest for a bit and I'll come clean up your injuries again. And maybe check out your eye if it doesn't hurt too much."

"Oh, okay." Harry tried to rest, but he couldn't fall asleep. He was so happy to be away from the Dursleys, but he had an odd feeling about the man who saved him. He obviously wasn't a wizard, or else he would recognize Harry's name. It took hours for the man to come back, but he finally did.

"Rest well?"

"Not really."

"Want something to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"If you say so Harry Potter. How's your eye doing? Need some water?"

"It hurts. A lot. And yes, thank you." Harry's throat did feel pretty dry. He wasn't sure how long it'd been since he had a drink. The Dursleys hardly ever let him have anything, especially anything he needs to survive. He had to live off of stuff he stuck in from Hogwarts, or stuff his friends set him as gifts.

"Also, here. I found these glasses. I don't need them or anything, and maybe they'll work for you." The stranger said, handing Harry a pair of old glasses, similar to his own. Putting them on, he realized they did help, although it really hurt to open his eyes. Looking at the man who rescued him for the first time, he saw he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was a little short, but average weight.

"Thanks."

"No problem at all Harry." Harry blushed.

"Wait. What's your name?" The stranger smiled.

"Call me Ryder."

"Okay. Ryder. Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem Harry. It's my pleasure of course." Harry turned even more crimson. Ryder walked away, most likely to get the glass of water, leaving Harry a minute to think. Why did Ryder want to help him? Was there a reason he was being so nice to him? Even though Harry had many questions, he was grateful to Ryder for bringing him in, and saving him. Even though the man gave him an odd feeling, it was a million times better than being at the Dursley's. It seemed like he mattered here; like people actually cared about him. Ryder entered the room with a glass of water and two bottles, most likely medicine.

"Here Harry." He said, handing Harry the cup. He got out a medicine cup and poured it halfway, handing this to Harry also.

"Thank you Sir." Harry said, gulping down the water and medicine. Ryder handed him another medicine cup filled with the other type of medicine.

"Drink this one down quick; it doesn't taste too great." Harry took it, not caring about the taste. If it helped the pain, he would drink lava.

"Thank you again sir."

"Harry, you don't have to thank me yet. Save that for later. For now let's work on getting you better. I'm going to check your eye now. It will hurt; a lot. But I'll numb it so the pain isn't too bad. Do you need something to squeeze on?"

"No thank you sir. I'll be alright I think. I've been though worse with V- with falling out the window." Ryder looked at him skeptically. 'Damn it.' Harry thought. 'Almost let it slip again. I need to be more careful.'

"Lie down Harry, and tip your head back. It may be easier if your restrained, but it's up to you."

"Um, I don't like being held down, it- it brings back painful memories I guess. Just please don't. I promise I'll try my best to stay down. Just please-"

"It's okay Harry. I said it's up to you. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to bud." Harry turned red again.

"Sorry." He mumbled

"Don't be. Now lay down and I'll check out your eye. I'll be careful though, don't worry." Harry lay still as Ryder carefully rubbed something around his eye. He winced in pain when Ryder accidentally pushed a little too hard, which happened a few times, being that just gently touching him was a little too hard. After a few minutes, his face did start to go quite numb, which was a huge relief. Ryder carefully tried to apply some sort of salve to his eye.

"To take down the swelling and minimize the pain." Ryder explained. When he was finished, Ryder gave Harry a warm, damp cloth and instructed him to put it over his eye. He said it would help the salve to work faster, and give Harry more relief.

"Thank you Ryder. You helped me a lot. I probably would've died if it wasn't for you. The Dursleys dropped me off in that ditch, and I don't know if I wouldn't have lasted very long if you hadn't have picked me up and brought me here."

"It's no trouble at all Harry. I promise. It's what any decent person would've done." Ryder hesitated for a minute.

"Harry, who are the Dursleys?" Harry's eyes widened- well they would have if he still had both of them, and if his head didn't hurt so bad.

"I-I meant that... They're- I mean, they're just these-these friends I have who- I mean, erm. They were just playing a prank. They forgot I fell out of the window! It's okay really!"

"Harry." Ryder said knowingly.

"It's okay. I won't judge you. I promise you can trust me Harry. I won't tell anybody." Harry stared at him. He hadn't ever told anyone in his whole life about the extent the Dursleys hated him. There was no way he was telling this man he had just met about them.

"I'm tired now Ryder. I'm going to bed."

"Harry, you just slept. You can't be tired. I'm sorry for asking you. You don't have to elaborate on the details Harry. I promise you though, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Alright."

"Can I ask you a question Harry? You don't have to answer."

"Shoot."

"Are the Dursleys your family?" Harry hesitated.

"I don't have family."

"Are they your relatives?"

"Maybe."

"Did they do this to you?"

"No. I told you. I fell out of a window."

"And the Dursleys dropped you off In a ditch?"

"Not on purpose.

"They accidentally dropped you off in a ditch in the middle of nowhere?"

"Maybe."

"Harry-" Ryder stopped. There was no use questioning the boy. It was a touchy subject. No abused child would ever want to talk about it to some stranger they didn't know.

"I'm sorry for pushing it Harry. You truly don't have to talk about it." Ryder got up to walk away.

"Wait-" Harry called. "I'll answer one question. But only one." Ryder smiled.

"Okay Harry. Here's my question: do you want to go back to the Dursleys?" Harry was shocked. He expected Ryder to ask him a much more personal question.

"No."

"Then I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't."

AN~ I'm posting the fourth chapter right after this. I finished that this morning. Yesterday i said there may be two chapters today, but I'm changing that to three. If i get the fifth chapter finished I'll post that today too. No promises though. Oh, and another thing: if there's anything you really want to happen in this fic than you can PM me or email me ThatOneThestral . If i like it, I may add it in in later chapters. Thanks everyone for reading and following! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN~ Hello again guys! Thanks so much for reading, and like i said in the last chapter, If there's something you want me to add in, PM me or email me ThatoneThestral and if i like it I may add it in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't profit from it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks everyone!

Warning: Mentions of child abuse, language, and rape in this chapter. Sorry Harry!

"Ryder?"

"Hm?"

"Can I please take off this cloth now?" The cloth over Harry's eye was now cold and damp. It was putting pressure on Harry's eye (eye socket) which hurt extremely bad. Ryder came over and took the cloth, carefully wiping more salve over Harry's eye, causing him to whimper in pain.

"I'm sorry Harry. I need to put this on your eye. If I don't it could become more infected. It's already infected enough. This should help, even though it stings to apply."

"It's okay." After Ryder finished, Harry sat up. His whole body was still very sore, and his head and eye hurt even more, but it was a lot better than before. Harry was definitely starting to trust Ryder. He had helped him, and been gentle and caring. Nobody in his whole life, not even at Hogwarts had ever treated Harry like this. He had nobody to trust, But now he had Ryder. He hadn't known him for long, hardly two days, but Harry already trusted him.

"Ryder?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'll tell you about them. I mean, if you really want to know."

"You don't have to Harry."

"I know. But-but I want to. I trust you more than anyone in the world. And you're so nice to me that- that I trust that you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Not if you don't want me to Harry."

"Okay. Well what do you want to know?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with telling me."

"Well, when I was one, my parents died. They were- well they were murdered."

"Oh God Harry. I'm so sorry."

"I was dropped off at the Dursleys, who were my only living relatives left. They hated me more than anything. They shoved me in a cupboard. That was my bedroom- the cupboard under the stairs." Ryder continued to stare at him with a sad expression.

"It was horrible. They were so mean to me. When I was younger, I just thought it was normal. I wasn't there child, I thought I was just helping them. Like earning my place with them. I had to do all the chores, and cleaning. And if they weren't finished, I didn't eat."

"They starved you Harry?"

"I guess. But when I turned five, that's when it started getting worse. One day, my uncle came home and saw I hadn't finished mowing the lawn or mopping the kitchen floor. He came and grabbed my arm. He was so angry, and I started to struggle. That just got him even more mad. So he took his cigarette lighter, and tried to set me on fire I guess. I still have a scar on my leg from that. But after that he would start pushing me around a bit. He'd try to rip out my hair, or hit me, or throw me around. When I was eleven, I got accepted to this school- a boarding school. They got so angry. They tried to hide the letters, but eventually I got one. It turns out my parents left me with a lot of money, and I used that to pay for it. They got a little better for a year or two after that, when I came home in the summer. They were scared probably. But then in towards the end of the summer after second year, it got worse. Vernon- that's my uncle- came home drunk. Said I made him lose his job. He started to punch me and kick me. I tried to fight back, but that made him worse. He tied me up and tortured me. He got his belt and whipped me with it." Harry was blushing now.

"But then after third year, it got better again. Have you ever heard of Sirius Black?"

"Wasn't he a murderer or something?"

"Yeah- well, actually no."

"What?"

"Well it turns out he was innocent. And he's- he was- my godfather." Harry said with a sad face.

"Vernon was scared. I left out the part about Sirius being innocent, and I guess they thought if they hurt me or anything Sirius would kill them."

"But they got worse again?"

"At the end of the last school year..." Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Sirius died. And it was all my fault. I killed my godfather.

"Harry, no no no. You didn't, I'm sure."

"Vernon found out, and he got even worse than before. He beat me every day almost. And he hardly ever let me eat. But, on my birthday it was worse than it ever had been. They called me down. And Vernon punched me in the gut. And I blacked out, I don't know what happened after that. But I woke up some time later. Could've been days, or could've just been hours, no idea. But Vernon said he would drop me in a ditch. And I blacked out again. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a ditch. I really thought he was kidding. No idea why though. He always fire that stuff. He just hates me."

"Harry, I'm so sorry. Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you Ryder. For listening. And for caring."

"I'll always care. Why don't you get some rest."

"Wait, Ryder. You said I'm supposed to pay you, right? For giving me a place to stay?"

"We can sort it out tonight. Rest for now Harry."

"Kay." Harry said, yawning. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When Harry woke up, it was about 5:00 PM. Ryder walked in the room carrying a small plate and a glass of water.

"Here Harry, have some dinner."

"Thanks Ryder." Harry said with a grin.

"You're welcome Harry." Harry ate his dinner quietly. After he was done, he turned to Ryder.

"Thank you for making me dinner."

"Harry..." Ryder said.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me."

"Okay, why?"

"Don't ask questions." Ryder wasn't acting like himself. He was usually gentle and kind, but right now, he seemed in a hurry, not caring much about if he was being gentle. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up.

"Ow. Ryder, that hurt."

"Hurry up." Harry hurried along after Ryder. He brought him into a bedroom.

"What are we doing here Ryder?" Ryder looked at Harry with a harsh expression.

"I just said to not ask questions. Get on the bed." Harry slowly sat down on Ryder's comfortable bed.

"Ryder, what are you doing?"

"Shut up Harry." Harry was suspicious now. What was wrong with Ryder?"

"What happened Ryder? What's wrong?" Ryder slapped him across the face. Harry just stared at him

"Don't touch me."

"I'm doing more than just touching you Harry."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut your damn mouth Harry." Ryder grabbed his sore arm. He tied a rope around it.

"What are you doing Ryder!? Don't touch me!" Harry shouted. Ryder tied his arm to the bedpost.

"Well Harry, are you comfortable?" Harry was on the verge of tears now. What was going on?

"I- of course not. What re you doing to me?"

"Tsk tsk Harry, what did I say about asking questions. Now, you're going to do as I say."

"What? Why? What's going on Ryder?"

"Harry, you're about to pay me for letting you stay here." The realization started to sink in, but Harry had a hard time believing it. It had to be a dream, just a nightmare. He trusted Ryder.

"Now, strip Harry."

"What!?"

"You. Will. Listen to me"

"Ryder!" Ryder grabbed Harry's face.

"Be a good boy Harry. Do what I've told you to." Harry froze to the spot.

"Please." He whispered. "No."

"I should've known you wouldn't obey. Tsk tsk. I thought you trusted me Harry. I thought you wanted to be a good boy. I'm not like the Dursleys Harry. I care about you." Harry started to struggle. Ryder let out an overdramatic sigh.

"I'll just have to do this myself I suppose." He grabbed Harry and held him down, slowly unzipping his jeans.

"Help!" Harry screamed. Somebody had to hear him. This couldn't happen. Ryder seemed unphased, however, and opened up a drawer with his free hand, grabbing a bandanna. He tied this around Harry's mouth, gagging him so he couldn't scream or talk. Harry was still letting out muffled screams and cries. Tears were rolling down his face swiftly.

"Now now Harry. It's okay. Everyone's scared on their first time." Ryder began to strip Harry, and turned him over. "I don't know why you actually thought I cared about you. You're just a scared little boy who's lost his way."

"Don't cry little boy." He whispered. "It's gonna be okay." Harry blacked out.

There really was no escape.

AN~ Wow, poor Harry. We find entertainment from his poor life. :( I would like to thank everyone again for following and reading! If i finish Chapter 5 today, I'll post that too. Have a great day everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

An~ I'm back! Sorry so sorry about grammatical errors and such! I finished this last night. I had o hurry through two chapters because I have school today, and Tommorow. I wanted to have the chapters done so I just kinf of hurried through. To be honest, I'm not so happy with the next few chapters. I like this one alright, but the next one not so much. The story didn't turn out the way I would've liked it to. I was super excited while writing, and I thought it seemed like such a great idea, but after I finished I wasn't so sure. If you all want, I can give you a preview or something before I post the next chapter tomorrow, and y'all can tell me whether or not it sounds okay, and if not I can rewrite it. If anything in the story seems weird or just a little off, nobody hesitate to tell me, because I might be thinking the same thing. I can always go back and fix my mistakes. Thanks again everyone! And please, review!

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything you recognize from the wonderful JKR's lovely wizarding world. I'm just borrowing stuff and changing it up!

Warnings~ ummm I totally forget at the moment and I'm so so tired and want to get this posted, so I'll just be on the safe side and say this: mentions of rape and child abuse, and mature Languge. I wrote this chapter late last night and I'm tired and don't remember what happened which chapter. Sorry if I'm wrong about anything. Tomorrow I'll reread and fix the warnings though! Thanks everyone!

Harry awoke the next morning feeling worse than he had in a long time. He remembered last night, feeling mortified. He now realized that truly nobody cared about him. There wasn't anyone he could trust anymore. Ryder had betrayed him. Harry sat up. He was lying on the couch in Ryder's house. He stood up. He was leaving. There was no way he would ever talk to the damned man ever again. He grabbed his clothes and dressed hurriedly. Suddenly, Ryder walked into the room.

"Hey Harry."

"Don't say a fucking word to me."

"Harry? What's wrong? I thought you trusted me." Harry ran out the door, slamming it in the Bastard's face. Harry should've listened to the odd feeling he had when he first met the man. Harry ran and ran until he couldn't run any longer. Then, he collapsed on the ground, panting. He had to get as far away from that man as he could. He never wanted to see his stupid face again. Why was his life so messed up? What had he done to provoke the devil to put him in this living Hell?

"Are you alright man?" Harry looked up. There was a teenager, probably sixteen or seventeen, standing in front of him.

"No."

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"What happened?"

"Mind your own business." The kid gave him a suspicious look.

"I'm Alex."

"Good for you."

"You have an attitude, you know that kid? How old are you, thirteen, fourteen?"

"Sixteen."

"You're small for being sixteen." Harry glared at the kid, Alex.

"Mind your own business."

"I'm sixteen too."

"Good for you." Alex looked at him for a minute before plopping down next to him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Want a beer?" Harry looked up. He'd never had alcohol before, at least my muggle alcohol. He had sneaked a fire whiskey once in Hogsmeade though.

"I guess." Alex picked up his bookbag and grabbed a bottle from it, handing it o Harry. Harry took it from him and gulped down a long sip.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Wanna tell me your name now?"

"It's Harry."

"What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing."

"Alright." Harry and Alex sat in silence for a few minutes before Alex spoke up.

"Want to talk about it now?"

"No."

"Alright."

"Do you need a place to stay tonight?" Harry looked at Alex again. He wasn't like Ryder. Ryder had been kind at first, caring and gentle. Alex wasn't really like that. He was cool about stuff. Not like an adult. And he was Harry's age. He figured he should take him up on his offer, not fully trusting, but not untrusting either.

"I guess. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Follow me and I'll take you there." Harry stood up, following Alex. They walked for about fifteen minutes before Alex came to an abandoned looking building hidden in a few trees. Alex opened the door. It looked pretty abandoned inside, nowhere anyone would want to live.

"You live here?"

"Sort of." Alex answered, grinning. "Cmon in." He led him over to the corner, behind a few dusty boxes. There was a trapdoor on the ground, which he opened.

"Welcome home, Harry." Harry followed Alex down the steps, into a cheerful looking basement. It was pretty big, and didn't look abandoned like upstairs did. Down here, it looked cozy and lived-in. It wasn't super clean and organized like the Durseley's was. Here, it seemed like a real home.

"Guys, this is Harry." Two girls and a guy looked up.

"Harry, this is Lucy, Max, And Bridget."

"Hey." He said shyly.

"Hey Harry." The three teens answered.

"He's probably gonna be staying here for a while."

"Can he be trusted?" The other guy, Max, asked.

"I think so. I dunno. He doesn't talk much." Harry turned pink. They were talking about him like he wasn't even in the room. Max looked at him skeptically.

"Are you with the police?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Are you gonna tell anyone about this place?"

"Why would I? And who do I have to tell anyway?"

"Welcome home, Harry." Max grinned at him. The shorter of the two girls, Bridget, stood up. She walked over to him and held out her hand, smiling warmly.

"I'm Bridget."

"Hey. I'm Harry. Err- you already know that." Bridget chuckled.

"Want a beer?"

"Er- no thanks. I um, already had one." Lucy giggled at him. Harry turned pink again.

"So what's your story?" She asked.

"My story?"

"How did you get here?"

"Um- Alex brought me." Harry said, bemused. All four of them laughed at him, causing him to turn redder.

"I meant like, why aren't you at home, with your parents? Why is here better?"

"Er- they're dead." The four looked sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Harry. Don't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's alright. I don't mind. I never really knew them. Died when I was really young."

"Mine too." Lucy responded. I wish I knew them though. Everyone said they were great. Harry smiled.

"Mine too."

"I live with my grandparents." Max said. "But they hate me, so I don't usually see them. They always try to get in my life. To control me. So I ran away."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Nah it's not your fault." There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"So who do you live with?" Alex asked him.

"Nobody, at the moment."

"What happened to them?"

"Kicked me out?"

"Ouch. What did you do to make them to that?"

"Nothing. They hate me. They're just mad because they got stuck with me. I got dropped off there when my parents were killed. Ever since they've hated my guts."

"I'm so sorry Harry. Nobody should treat another person like that." Lucy said sadly. There was another awkward silence for a few minutes, everyone looking at the ground.

"Can I ask a question Harry?" Bridget asked.

"Uh, sure."

"What happened?"

"To what?"

"Your- er, your face, your arm, your- I mean, are you okay?" Harry gave her an amused look.

"I'm as okay as I'll ever be. But if you really want to know I'll tell you." The four teenagers looked at each other, then back at Harry.

"If you're comfortable telling us." Max told him.

"Alright. Well, first, may I ask what day it is?" Alex gave him a funny look.

"It's August 10th." Harry stared at him.

"Damn. I was out longer than I thought."

"Out?"

"Alright. Let me start from the beginning. I'll give you the short version to spare you the time. The long version could take hours." Bridget and Lucy looked at each other worriedly.

"Well, as I said, the Dursleys hate me. They're my relatives. My pig of a cousin, my stupid coward aunt, and my Bastard uncle. Ever since I was little, they've tried to make me disappear I guess. Make my life a living hell. Well at the beginning of summer, my godfather died. My uncle decided I had nobody to save me anymore, so he could do whatever he wanted to me. On my birthday, July 31st, he almost killed me. Then told me he was going to drop me out in a ditch. I thought he was kidding. Apparently not. I woke up in a ditch, but I blacked out. Woke up again in some guy's house. Thought I could trust him, found out I couldn't, and ran away. Then Alex found me and here I am." The teens looked at him, a mixture of surprise, shock, worry, and sadness.

"Your- your uncle. He did this to you?"

"He sure did."

"I'm so sorry Harry." Harry gave a dark chuckle

"To be honest, I'm glad to be out of that hellhole." Bridget walked over to him.

"Let me check out your eye. It looks infected."

"It is. I'm fine though, honestly."

"It's okay Harry, I'll be gentle."

"No. I said I'll be fine. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Harry, you don't want to lose your eye. If it's too infected you might. Or you could get really sick." Harry started to laugh. After a minute, he was bending over, having a hard time breathing through his chuckles. A drop of blood started to come

Out of his eyelid.

"What's so funny Harry?" Alex asked

"It's just, you said I might lose my eye, right?"

"Yeah! It's possible Harry. If it's too infected you could become blind out of it. It's happened before."

"Bridget, it's gone."

"What's gone?"

"My uncle he-" Harry started to laugh again. Why he thought it was funny, even he didn't know. "He ripped it out. With a spoon!" He said between laughs. The four teens stared at him, shocked.

"Harry, oh my god. I'm so sorry!" Lucy said.

"Harry, I don't get why that's so funny." Harry was still chuckling.

"Neither do I." There was another moment of silence.

"I'll go get some food." Alex said. The teens were silent until he came back, some bread and cheese in hand.

"Welcome home, Harry."

An~ Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter turned out okay for all of you. If not, I can post an alternate chapter or just rewrite it all together, and that goes for the next few chapters as well. The storyline to them seemed a little off after I'd written it. Also, again, if there's anything anybody really wants to happen in this story you can PM me or email me ThatOneThestral ! If I don't answer, you can also contact me at my other email (I actually have five but I'll only tell you two) PrincessJade134 . Thanks everyone! Take care, and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

An~ Hey guys! Sorry it took all day to update, but I had school and then when I got home I went out with some friends. Also, this is the chapter I'm not sure I'm okay with. While writing I was excited and I thought it was really good, but when I looked at it all together I was kinda disappointed. I'm not sure. Hope you guys like it! Also, I'm gonna be posting a short one-shot either later today or tomorrow. It's just a joke with some friends and probably will NOT make sense to any of you, but just go with it. xD to be honest, you don't even have to read it. Nobody would understand and everyone would be confused to yeah. Also, if there's something in this story you really want to happen tell me! Maybe I can fit it in somewhere! One more thing before I go. (sorry about the long a/n) I'm thinking about starting another Harry Potter fic. Basically, Harry defeated Voldemort after third year (not sure how yet I'll figure it out) and he dies. And then,a group of students from his year (now in seventh year) go to Muggle London and find him. Apparently he wasn't dead, and just faked it! If it's not a good idea tell me please. The idea just came to me one day and I thought it would be cool, but I'd love thoughts on It! Thanks for reading and please please please review!

Disclaimer~ don't own it, don't make money off it ;) good day

Warnings~ mentions of rape, child abuse, and mature language

When Harry woke the next morning, he hurt, but for some reason he couldn't place, he felt safe. He sat up, and opened his eye. He was on a couch, in a room he didn't recognize. Suddenly, memories from the night before flooded back to him. Harry heard snoring, and saw that everyone else was still asleep. He stood up, stretching quietly so as not to wake anyone.

"Harry?" Crap, he had woken Lucy up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, I woke up myself. Want something to eat?"

"No thanks." After about ten minutes, everyone was awake.

"Hey guys. Wanna go walk around town? Maybe we an snag some food from the farmers market." Everyone agreed, so they got up and headed out.

"Don't worry Harry, we can show you the best places to steal from!" Lucy said, winking. Harry laughed and hurried after them. They were like real friends. They reminded him of Ron and 'Mione a bit, and he frowned, missing them. The five teenager ran after each other in the streets, emitting a few weird looks from people around. Harry felt like he didn't have a care in the world, other than his head hurting like Hell still, but he tried to ignore that.

"C'mon Harry!" Bridget yelled. Harry smiled. He didn't know a thing about these people, but they were amazing. Easier to have fun with than even Ron or Hermione. After a while, they slowed down.

"Now Harry, we teach you how to snag some free food." Alex walked up to a stand selling apples. How much are these miss?" The old lady selling them smiled.

"A pound each."

"Alright, thanks." He pretended to be looking at them, until the lady went to help another costumer. When he was sure nobody was looking, he put a handful in his bag, and when he glanced up to see no one was looking still, he grabbed a couple more and hid them.

"Thanks anyway Miss, but I've decided I don't fancy apples right now."

"That's alright lad. Thanks for looking around anyway." Alex walked back to the group, chuckling.

"That was pretty good Alex." Harry said. "I don't think I'm that subtle though."

"Cmon Harry. Just try it. Look, over there there's a man selling cookies. Try to take a few of them." Harry glanced at the cookie stand, frowning. Max gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry Harry. You can do it." Harry walked over.

"Excuse me Sir, how much are your cookies?"

"Can't you see the sign?" The man asked irritated.

"Er-yeah, sorry." They were a pound for a bag of five. All Harry had to do was wait until the man was looking the other way, and he could snag a few bags.

"Hurry up kid. There's other people waiting!" Harry definitely hadn't picked a good stand to steal from. He glanced at Alex and the rest, and they were watching him with amused looks. Harry turned red before turning back to the man.

"I don't think I want any after all." He said.

"We'll leave then! And don't hold up the line!" While Harry was walking away he sneakily grabbed three bags of cookies. The man didn't notice. He had done it! He walked back to the group.

"Too bad. I fancy a cookie right now." Apparently they hadn't realized he got them either. Grinning, Harry held up

The bags of cookies.

"Great job Harry! Even we didn't notice! You're a natural!" Bridget exclaimed, grabbing a cookie from him. They each ate a couple cookies, and Harry was putting his last bag away, when there was a shout.

"Hey! You didn't buy those kid! He stole from my stand!" Harry looked up, wide eye.

"Shit." He said.

"Harry," Bridget whispered. "This is when we run." All five of them took off, the angry man running after them.

"Around the bend, Harry!" Max yelled. They kept running for about five minutes when they slowed down.

"I think we lost him." Harry said.

"He was too fat to catch up to us anyway." Lucy said, causing them all to burst into laughs. It was fun, sitting together in the alleyway. Harry wished it never had to end. This was the best time he had ever had.

"I'll race you to the book shop!" Bridget yelled standing up. All of them scrambled up, wanting to win.

"First one there gets the last cookie!" Harry yelled, making it more fun. All of them ran as fast as they could, laughing. Harry felt so free. He was glad that Alex had happened to come across him. If he hadn't, he would be having such a great time right now.

"Umph." Harry ran right into a tall man wearing a black robe. Wait a minute, robe?

"Harry! Are you all right?"

"Sorry sir, I-" Harry looked up. Shit.

"Well, I'll be going now. See ya later. I mean, I won't see you later. Just, bye! Harry turned around to run, but was grabbed by arm.

"Potter?"

"Uh, who's Potter? Not me for sure."

"Harry who'r they?" Lucy asked him. 'Oh just five of my professors' Harry thought to himself.

"No idea. Let's go."

"Potter, what is the meaning of this. What are you doing in Muggle London! You should be with your relatives." So that's where he was.

"I'm uh, on vacation."

"I see."

"I'll be going now."

"Harry who are these people? What are the wearing?" Alex asked, and he and Max burst out laughing.

"Alex, it's not nice to laugh at people's clothing." Lucy scolded, although holding back laughter himself.

"Um, I don't know who they are."

"Potter what happened to your eye!" Snape yelled at him. "Not to mention the..." He paused, gesturing. "...rest of you." He said, smirking

"Severus, no need to yell." McGonagle said. "But Mr. Potter, Professor Snape is right, what happened to you?" She said worrying.

"Uh. I don't know who you guys are. And I'm not Potter. And I have to go."

"Harry what's wrong? Are these the Dursleys? Wait no they're not. There's only three of them."

"Shut up Bridget."

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I said shut up. My names not Harry."

"It's not?"

"No. It's not. No idea why you think it is. I'm not Potter. I'm not Harry. Everyone just shut up!" Alex and Max were starting to catch on.

"No, Bridget. His name is Larry."

"What? Since when?"

"Since forever." Harry shot her a scathing look.

"Ohhh, yeah I forgot, sorry."

"Mr. Potter, stop with the unnecessary dramatics." Professor Sprout said, frowning.

"I told you. My names not Potter. I don't know any Potter."

"I'm sure." Drawled Snape.

"Let go of me Snape. We're leaving."

"So you're not Harry Potter, but you're friends called you Harry, you have a relationship with the Dursleys, and you know my name?"

"Uh, well, no! I only knew it cuz she said it!" He said, gesturing to Mcgonagle.

"She didn't call me by my last name, Potter."

"Well, whatever Snape. Leave me alone."

"Harry?" Well double shit. Mrs Weasley was here. Snape smirked.

"C'mon guys, let's go. It's getting dark."

"It's morning Potter."

"Well there's a storm then." Harry tried to wrench his arm from out of Snape's grasp, but was unsuccessful.

"Let go of me Snape." Snape sneered, but let go of Harry's arm.

"Harry dear, what's wrong with your eye?" Mrs Weasley asked, concerned.

"What's going on Harry?" Alex asked. Harry greatly wished he was back at the cookie stand, running from the man chasing them, laughing at Lucy's jokes.

"Alright, alright. These are my professors from the- the boarding school I go to-who have no business getting into my personal life." Harry added, shooting Snape a glare.

"Boarding school? I thought you said your relatives hated you."

"Shut up."

"Did you lie to us Harry? I thought we could trust you."

"So did I." Alex and Max gave each other a glance.

"C'mon Alex, let's go."

"But, Max! We can't leave Harry!" Bridget said.

"He's untrustworthy. Max grabbed the cookie Harry didn't realize he was still holding.

"And he lied to us." Alex and Max sadly started to walk away.

"Sorry Harry." Bridget whispered. "We'll be back. Max will get over it, and let you explain." Lucy and Bridget slowly walked away, looking extremely sad. Harry turned around and glared at his professors.

"Thanks a lot." He started to walk in the other direction. Away from Alex and Bridget.

N "Harry! Wait!" Mcgonagle grabbed his arm. Harry winced in pain.

"Leave me alone." Harry shoved her off and walked away. His professors stared at his back, wondering what had happened to his face, and what he was doing in London.

An~ thanks everyone for reading! Tell me what you think! Please review!


End file.
